


ECM

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni luz, ni paz, ni nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ECM

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #33: _Crepúsculo_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Observaba el crepúsculo derretir el cielo y justo cuando su última llamarada se extinguió, me desvanecí.

Sufrí una muerte clínica y resucité.

Mi ECM fue distinta a todas las habidas: Mi vida no pasó frente a mis ojos, no hubo túneles oscuros con un final de intensa luz, ningún familiar fallecido fue a recibirme, no floté y por sobre todas las cosas, no sentí paz.

A mí solo me cubrió la noche, el frío y la sed intensa por algo que sabía a metal.  
A mí solo me besó el cuello un ángel oscuro y me intoxicó.

¿Resucité? Que ironía.

 

~▣~


End file.
